mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackblade 12.1 - Getting a Guide
Jack moved to a quiet corner of the bloody bar and fiddled with a ring on his finger. Moving about the central band until it clicked into a new position, he began to mutter. "Aiden" He waited a few minutes for a response. When he recieved one, he could hear the other man's voice in his head, transmitted through the magic of the ring. "Mmph, what is it? It's the middle of the night." "Yeah, sorry about that. Listen I need you to..." "You'd better not be drunk..." "Aiden, shut up. Do we have anyone who can get to Yeto?" "What? Why did you wake me up for...” "Focus, Aiden." "Ugh, umm...us, no. The AAA has...4, that I can think of. Why do you care right..." "And who of them will take other people?" "Guides? Umm, two...yes, only two of them. But neither of them..." "What will it take to hire one of them? The better one." "Better...well, the better one would be Charlotte Grey, but she's not going to just work for anyone." "Who will she work for?" "I don't know, let me think. This is really sudden, you just woke me up, and why do you care about this in THE MIDDLE OF..." "Aiden, shut up. And answer. The question." ... "She'll do it if her father asks." "How fast can you get a message to her from her father?" "...From him, from me or from me pretending to be him?" "Whichever works best." "I rather not string a complicated web, Jack." "Then don't. Just get it done." "Ugh..." ... "Why does Mr. Grey want her to take...someone, to Yeto? Who is going to Yeto?" "I'm going." "What? Why are you going to..." "I'll explain later." "Then what sort of reason am I..." "Punch the Yeto prick's meal ticket." ... "Well, that actually solves most of MY problems. Is he going to be with you, or has he graciously decided to send you in his stead?" "As much as I'd love to say the latter, he's going to be there. His group of lackeys too. Four of them now, apparently." "I'll...leave that open-ended." "Good. Rid will be going too." "Am I going to get a 'why', eventually?" "Later. I've got...problems, here." "That involve going to Yeto." "Unfortunately." ... "Sigh. I'll use a Sending, inform Ms. Grey tomorrow morning. If Ridley is going, I assume you won't be walking, so I'll tell her you want to leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow?" "...Day after. There are some issues that need to be wrapped up here first." "Doable. I'll send the request from the Yetoman to Mr. Grey as an express tomorrow as well. The likelihood of anyone discerning the time discrepancy is slim, assuming she'll be out of town." "Good. It's for stuff like this that I'm leaving you in charge while I'm out." "Wait, what?! I can't just..." "It'll be fine, you'll do great, and I'll be in touch." "But there's..." "And your dad's always saying that responsibility is good for you." "This is..." "Thank you, Aiden." "But I..." "Thank you, Aiden." ... "Just...tell me what's going on." "Tomorrow. I...I can't now." ... "I'll make the arrangements tomorrow. Anything else?" "...Thanks." "Keep me informed. I can't do anything if I don't know what's going on." "I know. I'll call tomorrow." "Alright." Category:Banishment of the Blackblades